


Operation: Mutant Massacre - Log 2 - February 5, 2016

by dexf, X_Project



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Project RPG
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexf/pseuds/dexf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Project/pseuds/X_Project
Summary: Forced to fight against her own people to prevent all-out war, Callisto takes on Berzerker in a no-holds-barred battle.Part of the Operation: Mutant Massacre Plot.   Callisto played by Morag, Velocidad by Michael, Berserker socked by Dex. Plot by Rossi and Dex.





	

Thankfully the platforms were now empty, one part due to Kevin and Artie's efforts and one part due to the panic caused by the Tunnelers on the concourse. A chill wind, pushed along the tunnels by distant trains, blew several sheets of newspaper across their path, reminiscent of a spaghetti Western.

And like every good Western, someone was going to have to call out the bad guy.

"Berserker!"

Callisto strode out to the front of the group, casting her sharp eyes around the station, checking every shadow for movement.

"Come out and face us!"

"Thrown in with a bunch of Upworlders. I'm disappointed, Cal. Not surprised, but disappointed." Berzerker stepped out from the train tunnel, electricity playing over his hands and up and down his arms. "What did it take, exactly, to sell your people out? Promises to let you stay up in their pretty world? Elimination of your rivals? What exactly were your thirty pieces of silver to give up the Morlocks, Cal. I'm interested."

"I'll never give up on the Morlocks," Callisto said, fighting to keep her tone calm and just about succeeding, though there was an edge of flint to it. "That would be you, rejecting everything we stand for, resorting to violence against innocent people, terrorism."

"And you just happened on this group of trained people to help you? This is embarrassing, even for you, Cal. Your plan got your most important ally killed. And now you're here to defend upworlders with a group of Kens and Barbies?" Berzerker actually laughed, shaking his head. "You're not a Morlock anymore. You're just another failure, still begging for scraps and telling the rest of us that's how it's got to be. That ends today. You end today."

Callisto sighed, though her keen eyes were ever-moving, still searching the shadows. For now, it seemed to be just Berserker down there.

"Look, no offence, but you're really pissing me off and I don't think we're going to get anywhere by talking when you're in this mood. Can we just fight now?"

"Not even enough honour to face me yourself... Cal, putting you down is more of a mercy to you." He shifted and put his foot directly on the third rail. As he did, snakes of electrical fire lashed out from his body, scattering them as they smashed down into the tunnel.

"Hang on, hang on, you wanna go toe to toe, just you'n'me?" Callisto began to make her way along the platform toward the large mutant. "What are you, twelve? Berseker, this isn't Gladiators, I'm just trying to make this crap go away. Why would I indulge in some infantile pissing contest when there are innocent people's lives on the line? We are all gonna come at you at once, and if I could've got more people? I'd've brought more, and I don't care where they came from. So buckle the fuck up."

"Oh my God, so bored." The words, starting at a rather high-pitched tone, heralded Gabriel's sudden appearance to Berzerker's right. "I mean, seriously." He whirred back around to the front, standing next to Callisto. "Come on." In an instant, he stood behind the man, where Gabriel did his best to launch a kick to Berzerker's back.

The electrical field that he threw up forced Gabriel back, tiny arcs of electricity still spreading across his clothes. Berzerker's eyes were glowing as the sudden hum of electricity surging through him.

"Don't worry about me. Turning this building into a crater will make sure the Upworlders know to leave us alone. Burying you under it before I go is just one more way to protect the rest of my people."

Smiling grimly, Callisto reached into her inside jacket pocket, pulling on the rubber gloves she retrieved. "Right," she muttered. "Let's go."

Callisto reached the edge of the platform parallel with Berserker, turned to face him, and launched herself off it.

Berzerker was ready for her, as she dove into a stream of energy. The electricity washed over her, surged and writhing. Fortunately, being in mid-leap robbed him of a place to ground her, and the blast was merely painful, not fatal as she crashed into him. Berzerker noted the gloves, snarled and hit out instead, landing a solid haymaker over her left eye, sending her head snapping round, though she caught up with herself and spun with the punch's trajectory to lessen the impact.

The Morlock was no fool; her feet barely touched the ground before she lifted them again, springing up and throwing her whole body into a swinging kick, looking more like she was dancing than fighting as her boot slammed into Berserker's side. Callisto was faster than Berserker, she hit harder, and she was trying to stay ungrounded. He was going to have to catch her out.

"It's not going to be good enough, Cal." Berzerker made a clenching motion with his hand, and above her, two of the large lights suddenly flared and shattered, raining shards of hot glass down on her. He took a blow to the chest so he could brace and slammed his shoulder hard into the centre of her chest, knocking her backwards, though Callisto seemed undaunted, still on her feet, still dancing even as the hot broken bulbs fell.

"Fuck!" Gabriel jumped further back at the sound of the glass falling onto the ground, instantly shielding his head for protection. That Callisto was still functioning - if she was still standing - seemed like a miracle. The brief contact with Berzerker had felt like a fire was spreading across his body; parts of his skin still felt like they were crawling. He'd seen those signs on the subway warning about "high voltage" and the daredevil part of him had wondered what high voltage felt like. Now he felt as if he knew.

A fluorescent bulb pulsed above him, and Gabriel's head snapped up. But instead of looking at the light, he glanced to the tracks. "Huh," he said, a moment of realization flickering across his face. And then it, and he, was gone.

Callisto took in Gabe's movements, registering his exit and adapting accordingly. Whatever he was up to, she was facing Berserker alone for now. Her exposed skin - her face, her neck - was covered in tiny cuts and burn marks now - she had a nasty cut above her good eye and had to take a moment to wipe the blood away before moving back in. Leaping at Berseker and grabbing onto his shoulder, she swung around to cling to him, like a 200 pound kid jumping up uninvited for an unexpected piggyback.

"Ground me now, asshole," she said, pulling her fist back for what would surely be a knock-out blow, but a sudden crackle of light flowed across Berserker and over her and she spasmed, falling away to land heavily on her back on the tracks. She was up again immediately, but pale, shaken, her chest aching like her heart wanted to explode out of it, and Berserker was turning to face her again.

"This isn't play-fighting any more, Cal." He grabbed for her, trying to get her close. His right hand was glowing, sparking as electricity surged around it. Finally getting close enough, he hammered a fist into her injured side. As it struck, the electricity exploded across her. The heat set her clothes on fire as it seared into her.

Callisto howled in pain and anger, hitting the ground and wrapping her leather jacket around herself, rolling to douse the flames. She lashed out with a foot to try to take Berserker out at the ankles but he was faster than her, sidestepping the move and lifting his fist, giving a roar as he charged himself further, the air around him sizzling as lightning coursed across his body.

When it happened, it took only a couple of seconds.

First the lights went out in a long wave, one by one flicking off in a race down into the tunnel. Then Berserker seemed to spasm suddenly, and for a moment it looked as though power was flowing out of him into the rails beneath him.

Then everything went dark, and the ever-present background hum went silent.

A whistling sound ruptured the silence, its origin unknown. The noise grew louder, echoing off some of the cavernous walls of the train tunnel, and the tones — if they could be called tones — of Metallica's "Enter Sandman" became more recognizable. And then finally, a voice, unmistakably Gabriel's, coming from somewhere behind Callisto. "Should have gone with the Electric Slide." 

Recovering from his initial shock, Berserker flared back into life, then, the sparks rolling across his limbs creating a glow around him. In the flickering he looked around, catching a movement in the corner of his eye, and then a figure surged toward him out of the dark.

"Lights out, kiddo."

When you didn't see Callisto coming, one punch was all it took.

**Author's Note:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Dreamwidth. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on Dreamwidth.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.dreamwidth.org/read) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


End file.
